


Breaking News

by Project0506



Series: Soft Wars [32]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: General Skywalker has somethingvery importantto tell Rex about Senator Amidala.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Soft Wars [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775
Comments: 43
Kudos: 747





	Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

> Because Anakin clearly thinks Subtlety is an exotic fruit.

“It’s about Senator Amidala. Padme.” General Skywalker clears his throat awkwardly and looks at the ceiling.

Force. Rex was _sure_ he’d have more time. Til the end of the war, at least. What was the senator _thinking_!

He eyes his general sourly, and though the man is still not looking at him, he flinches. Good, so he at least he _knows_ he’s being irresponsible. Identifying the problem is the first step. And it means Rex doesn’t have to lecture him on it. They can go directly to contingency planning. Rex pulls out the holopad where, one bored afternoon, he’d started just such a thing.

“Fine. We’re Torrent, we adapt. When’s the decanting scheduled?”

“The… the what?”

Rex looks up and meets Skywalker confusion for confusion. “Do you not know? From what I understand modern medicine can give you a fairly accurate prediction, even if not down to the actual date.”

“The actual date. Of the decanting.”

Ah, Rex understands. Translation error. “The nat-born equivalent. Goten.” He paused. “I don’t think I’ve ever known what that was in Basic.”

“Goten,” the general parrots dumbly. _“Birth_?”

“Right. Birth. When is it? And will you be going to Naboo?”

“Padme’s not _pregnant_!”

Rex stops scrolling. “Oh. Apologies. I just assumed.” That’s an incredible relief. Rex might have some planning written for such an event but it didn’t mean he was looking forward to juggling both it _and_ a war. The holopad goes back into the drawer with the other Code Red planning documents. _“_ What was it you needed to tell me then?”

Skywalker stares at him. Rex looks back and wonders if he’s coming down with something.

“We’re married.”

Rex waits. Five seconds. Ten. Fifteen.

“Yes?” he says. “And?”

“And that’s it. That’s what I wanted you to know.”

“Sir,” Rex says very slowly. “You’ve been married since before we met.”

And now Skywalker looks like he’s in pain. “And you’ve known this whole time haven’t you?”

“I had Torrent investigate our Jedi after you were assigned to us and before you took command,” Rex agrees. “It was in Jesse’s report.”

The general groans and drops his head into his hands. “Karking. _Jesse_.” Rex feels no sympathy for him. It’s been over a year, he needs to stop assuming Jesse doesn’t have ears everywhere.” “ _How_!”

“I suspect it might be the mouse droids. They love him, and no one ever remembers they’re there. Of course, the moment I say that he’ll prove me wrong out of spite.”

Rex’s ridiculous general grumbles something he can’t make out but is clearly uncomplimentary towards their Lieutenant. “So.” The general sighs and slumps in his chair, defeated. “I’m married.”

“Congratulations sir,” Rex says, desert dry. “If that’s all?”

“That’s all, Captain,” Skywalker says, standing and sweeping from the room with feigned dignity. “As you were.”

Ridiculous. Cody is not at all going to believe this.

**Author's Note:**

> Why are people still trying to hide things from Jesse? It's just an exercise in frustration.


End file.
